


If I Built This Fortress Around Your Heart

by captainsilent



Series: And Let Me Set the Battlements on Fire [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Steve better work his butt off, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, M/M, because Tony doesn't have time for his sh#!-
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsilent/pseuds/captainsilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вся эта катастрофа с Договором и научила Тони чему-то, так это тому, что количество людей, на которых ты можешь положиться, и которые НЕ воспользуются тобой, гораздо меньше, чем ты думаешь. Так что он строит стены вокруг своего сердца, охраняя единственных людей, которые у него остались. И преодоление этих стен может оказаться выше возможностей даже Стива Роджерса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Под руинами города-крепости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Built This Fortress Around Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972115) by [texankate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/texankate/pseuds/texankate). 



> Название работы - это песня Sting - Fortress around your heart  
> Название каждой главы - строчка из песни

_«Далее на WHIH Newsfront: Уолл-стрит потрясена объявлением от Старк Индастриз, что Пеппер Поттс уходит со своей должности гендиректора. Главный вопрос сейчас: кто займёт её место? Критикуемый технический гений и «супергерой» Тони Старк никак не комментирует это, но акционеры настроены на то, чтобы продавать свои акции в больших количествах…»_  
  
\- Мне она правда не нравится, - сказал Стив, пристально глядя на экран. Бывшие Мстители растянулись по медиа-зале апартаментов, которые предоставил им Т'Чалла.  
  
\- Тони ненавидит её больше, - заметила Наташа, поднимая глаза от шарфа, который вязала.  
  
\- Да, она никогда не оставляет его в покое, - добавил Сэм. – Кажется, что-то личное.  
  
\- Ну, она с ним переспала, и он не смог вспомнить её имя, - объяснила Наташа с ухмылкой. – Ей это действительно не понравилось.  
  
Стив проигнорировал отсылку к личной жизни Тони.  
  
\- Если Пеппер ушла, ему самому придётся занять это место, правда? – спросил он. – Кто ещё остался?  
  
\- Никто, - сказала Наташа, уголки её губ опустились. – Больше никого не осталось.  
  
*****  
  
Первое, что сделал Тони, прочитав пассивно-агрессивное письмо Стива, - напился до чертиков. Вообще-то, нет. Первое, что он сделал, - это швырнул чертов телефон-раскладушку в стену и смотрел, как он разбивается. Второе, что он сделал, - напился до чертиков. Когда он протрезвел, третье, что он сделал, -выбросил каждую бутылку алкоголя в баре.  
  
Когда не осталось ни одной, он сел и написал список неопровержимых фактов его новой реальности:  
  
1\. Роуди - единственный, кто был на его стороне безоговорочно. Вижн недалеко ушел, но вера Тони в него пошатнулась осечкой в Германии. Паркер был замечательным, но он всего-лишь ребёнок, и Тони вообще жалел, что втянул его во всё это.  
2\. Пеппер теперь не будет рядом. Это что-то большее, чем просто перерыв. Она бросала его и компанию навсегда.  
3\. Громовержцу Россу стоит наслаждаться небольшой победой, пока у него ещё есть такая возможность. Он недобросовестно отнесся к Договору, и этого Тони не мог позволить. Ему задолжали немного отмщения, и так как Роджерса достать возможности не было, а Барнс, после раздумий, был признан всего лишь средством, придется довольствоваться Россом.  
4\. Мечта, которой являлись «Мстители», умерла. Она умерла в бункере в Сибири, когда Стив свои щитом разбил арк-реактор.  
5\. Он никогда больше не будет доверять своим бывшим товарищам по команде, особенно Стиву Роджерсу.  
  
*****  
  
Стив скривился, когда ещё одна груша для битья взорвалась перед ним. Он уже привык к усиленным грушам от Тони, которые выдерживали его любимый способ расслабления. И хоть груши в зале Т’Чаллы и были хорошими, они все-равно не так хороши, как сделанные Тони.  
  
Стив бессильно опустился на мат и облокотился о стену, разматывая бинты на руках, замечая кровь на костяшках. Чувство было то же, как и когда он впервые проснулся после заморозки. Ничто не занимало его мысли, кроме прошлого. Баки всё ещё был недостижим, в этот раз в крио капсуле, но это было ни чем не лучше дна ущелья.  
  
Люди Т’Чаллы пытались помочь, но встроенные рефлексы, оставшиеся в мозгу Баки, были неподвластны их знаниям. Наташа просила об одолжениях, где только могла, но натыкалась лишь на тупики. Как оказалось, последний солдат из Гидры, который имел отношение к программированию Баки, был найден мертвым в доме в Кливленде, скорее всего, став жертвой планов Земо. И хоть и было достаточно специалистов в области психиатрии, работающих с посттравматическим синдромом и травмой, в случае Баки нужно было немного больше, чем это.  
  
Он сделал глоток из бутылки с водой и попытался не думать о единственном человеке, который мог бы лучше всех помочь в этой ситуации. Он видел репортаж с презентации Тони в MIT. Его технология была, наверное, единственным, что могло помочь Баки, но, благодаря Стиву, шанс на помощь от Тони был чертовски крошечным.  
  
Мысли о Тони снова напомнили ему о новостях, которые он недавно смотрел, следя за судами и арбитражами над его бывшим товарищем по команде. Мисс Поттс не было, и, к удивлению финансовых аналитиков, Тони занял её место и сделал мощную презентацию, открывая новую линию продукции, которая уже заставляла фанатов техники пускать слюни от нетерпения.  
  
На каждом фото, каждом видео был Тони Старк, абсолютно отличающийся от радостного сорвиголовы, который наслаждался насмешками над всем и всеми вокруг него. Нет, вместо того Тони Старка теперь был серьёзный технологический титан, по обоим сторонам которого всегда стояли полковник Роудс и Вижн. Оставшиеся Мстители охраняли Тони как воинственные ангелы-хранители. Стив видел, как сменилась постава Роуди, и едва заметную выпуклость в штанинах, наверняка прячущих экзоскелет. И он заметил часы Воителя, идентичные красно-золотым часам, которые носил Тони. Они всегда были наготове и вооружены.  
  
Стив беспокоился, что этого будет недостаточно. Что кто-то нападёт на Тони после всего этого хаоса с Договором, и они не смогут остановить его. Ему стоило быть там. Ему стоило защищать бывшего товарища по команде. Друга. Он отправил Тони телефон, молясь, что тот позвонит и скажет Стиву, что он ему нужен. Что он простил Стива за ложь. Но телефон лежал, день за днём, делая ещё меньше, чем Стив.  
  
Он с усилием поднялся на ноги и потянулся к венику, чтобы убрать остатки груши, желая, чтобы и другие его ошибки можно было исправить так же легко.  
  
*****  
  
\- Босс? – обратилась Пятница, вытаскивая Тони из его мыслей. – У меня для Вас кое-что есть.  
  
Тони положил свой планшет на стол. Он провел всю ночь, просматривая правительственные контракты, и был готов выколоть себе глаза ложкой-вилкой. Прогресс, которого он достиг в медицинской технике благодаря работе над новым экзоскелетом для Роуди, творил бы чудеса для ветеранов и других, кому понадобилось бы что-то подобное. Он в основном был сосредоточен на том, чтобы сделать стоимость достаточно низкой, чтобы страховка могла покрыть её, но был готов сам всё оплатить, если это поможет раненным солдатам или детям.  
  
\- Что там, милая моя Пятница? – спросил он.  
  
Тони поднялся и побрел к кофеварке, скривившись при виде потёков гущи, которые он оставил где-то около четырех утра.  
  
\- Электронное сообщение на Вашу личную почту, босс, - ответила Пятница.  
  
\- Дорогая, у меня тысячи электронных сообщений приходят на эту почту каждый день, - сказал он.  
  
\- Не на Вашу личную почту от Старк Индастриз, босс. На Ваш старый адрес из MIT.  
  
Тони остановился. Этот адрес был лишь у нескольких человек. Один из них жил на этаж ниже. Один из них погиб во второсортной броне в Малибу. И один из них бросил его несколько месяцев назад. Ещё один человек, у которого ещё оставался этот адрес, сбежал после Соковии, пытаясь зарыть свою большую зеленую голову в песок на острове где-то на юго-востоке Азии.  
  
\- Покажи мне.  
  
Голограмма появилась перед ним.  
  
  
 _Кому: starkandsnark@mit.edu_  
  
От: biggreensnickerdoodle@yahoo.com  
  
Говорят, что наш общий русский друг ищет помощи с прохладной, прежде змееобразной проблемой. Ей стоит обратиться к Доктору Леонарду Самсону. Имеет связь с Антихристом, но опять же, ты тоже. И я тебе все ещё верю.  
  
Б.  
  
  
Хах. Он заинтересовался, проверял ли кто-нибудь когда-нибудь Росса на наличие тату «666».  
  
В любом случае, остаток веры Брюси-душки в Тони согрел то, что осталось от его сердца. Он не знал, был ли в курсе Брюс всей истории. Он сомневался в этом, учитывая, что писал Беннер именно ему, а не Наташе или Стиву. Тони ничего общего с ними иметь не хотел, но в качестве одолжения Брюсу он удостоверится, что эта информация доберется до Ваканды. Похоже, пришло время назначить встречу с королём.


	2. Разрушенные башни в лучах желтого цвета

Т’Чалла осматривал город, раскинувшийся перед ним; бьющееся сердце, колотящееся и пульсирующее жизнью. Он скучал по родным густым джунглям, но Нью-Йорк тоже имел свои прелести. И мужчина, с которым он сегодня встречался, имел все эти прелести в своём распоряжении, но, кажется, больше их не хотел.  
  
Когда король отвернулся от панорамы, его взгляд упал на бывших союзников. Воитель оперся о бар, глядя в свой стакан с газировкой, помешивая её. Его ноги поддерживались экзоскелетом, созданным по дизайну Старка, конечно. Андроид Вижн внёс поднос с кофейником и чашками. Т’Чалла не смог сдержать улыбки при виде него. Он выглядел как инопланетная версия Уорда Кливера, в своем свитере и штанах.  
  
Но именно Старк захватывал внимание. Даже когда он не устраивал представление, он наполнял комнату своим присутствием. Но сейчас, вместо яркого света, Старк был окружен аурой авторитетности, мудрости, приобретенной тяжело давшимся опытом. Может, эта аура всегда была, пряталась за искусственным очарованием. Ему стоило помнить, что Старк был мужчиной, который вошел в пещеру умирающим плейбоем, одетым в костюм-тройку и вышел оттуда Железным человеком. У него было больше масок, чем у всех его бывших товарищей по команде вместе взятых.  
  
\- Спасибо, что пришли, Ваше Высочество, - сказал Старк, указывая Т’Чалле на место на большой софе. – Приношу свои извинения, что не смог встретиться с Вами в Вашем посольстве, но боюсь, я редко куда-то хожу в последнее время.  
  
\- Ничего страшного, мистер Старк, - ответил Т’чалла. – Должен признать, мне любопытно, зачем Вы меня позвали. После Сибири, я предполагал, что наше знакомство закончено.  
  
Он помнил радиообращение Старка, когда взлетал, захватив Барнса и Роджерса. Оно было… не из приятных.  
  
Ожидания, что Старк дёрнется или вообще хоть как-то отреагирует, были тщетны. Старк одарил его прохладным взглядом и неопределенной усмешкой.  
  
\- Предполагаю, что так, Ваше Высочество, - сказал он. – Откровенно говоря, я делаю это не по своему желанию, а по просьбе друга.  
  
Т’Чалла посмотрел на двух других мужчин, один из которых наливал кофе с доброжелательной улыбкой, а второй стоял перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, и пристально смотрел на него.  
  
\- Большого зеленого друга, - уточнил Старк. – Того, кто отказался вставать на чью-то сторону в этой ситуации, и, откровенно говоря, является лучшим человеком, чем любой из вовлеченных, исключая присутствующих, - добавил он, указывая на Роудса и Вижна.  
  
Т’Чалла проигнорировал презрение.  
  
\- И что же Ваш большой зелёный друг хотел, чтобы Вы передали мне? – вместо этого спросил он.  
  
\- В Вашем стаде есть волк с промытыми мозгами, - сказал Старк. – Тот, о котором, из того что я видел и слышал, довольно трудно заботиться.  
  
\- Я не знаю, о чем Вы говорите, - сказал Т’Чалла, беря предложенную Вижном чашку кофе.  
  
\- Хм. Правда? Ну, тогда, похоже, Вам не нужна информация, которая у меня есть, - сказал Старк; он поднялся на ноги. – Извините, что потратил Ваше время.  
  
Т’Чалла скривился. Старк не собирался облегчать ему задачу, но может он и заслужил немного мелочного отмщения.  
  
\- Подождите. Возможно, Вы правы. Что Вы можете нам сказать? – спросил он.  
  
\- Имя и предупреждение, - сказал Старк, снова садясь. – Доктор Леонард Самсон, возможно, сможет помочь. У него есть опыт работы с подобным.  
  
\- А предупреждение?  
  
\- Самсон раньше работал с Россом. Мой друг уверяет меня, что доктор в результате пожалел о каждом мгновении той работы, но всегда есть возможность, что Росс следит за ним. Параноидный старый ублюдок. Никому не доверяет, - последняя фраза была сказана с настоящей ухмылкой.  
  
\- Могу представить, - сказал Т’Чалла. Он поставил свою чашку на один из кофейных столиков и поднялся.  
  
\- Спасибо, Мистер Старк. Надеюсь, что в один день…  
  
\- Позвольте остановить Вас на этом, - сказал Старк. – Я сделал это в качестве одолжения моему другу. Это ни на одну чертову каплю не меняет моих чувств по отношению к Вам, тому ублюдку Роджерсу или любому из них. Не поймите меня неправильно, если инопланетяне попытаются захватить планету, я с радостью приму их помощь, но до этого, для меня никого из вас не существует, - он поднялся и вышел из комнаты, оставляя ауру завершенности.  
  
Т‘Чалла смотрел, как он ушел. Стоило признать, как принц, а теперь и король, он не привык, чтобы от него отмахивались. Но опять же, он не привык иметь дело с Тони Старком, или, по крайней мере, с Тони Старком, который не хотел иметь дело с ним. Он кивнул обоим мужчинам и направился к лифту, но остановился, когда Вижн положил ладонь на его руку.  
  
\- Простите, пожалуйста, Ваше Высочество, но есть ещё кое-что, - сказал андроид.  
  
Т’Чалла приподнял бровь.  
  
\- И что же это?  
  
\- Это было доставлено в башню для одного из бывших Мстителей, от его жены, - объяснил Вижн, протягивая большой конверт. – Если Вы знаете, как связаться с ним…  
  
\- Конечно, - сказал Т’Чалла, беря конверт. – Не беспокойтесь.  
  
*****  
  
Клинт не осознавал, что он плакал, пока слезы не начали капать на бумагу в его руках. Он понимал, что Лаура была зла на него за то, что он сбежал и присоединился к команде Кэпа, но он понятия не имел _насколько_ зла она была, пока не открыл конверт, который Т’Чалла привез из Нью-Йорка.  
  
Заочный развод.  
  
Как оказалось, она могла расторгнуть брак без его согласия или уведомления, если она понятия не имела, где он находится. Не было никакой записки, никакого письма с объяснениями. Лишь официальные бумаги, которые разрушат его жизнь. Ну, ещё больше.  
  
Суть была в том, что он не мог винить её. Она поддерживала всё, что он делал для Щ.И.Т.а и Мстителей, но была так счастлива, когда он ушел в отставку. Детям стало лучше, Лаура была просто на седьмом небе. Он был счастлив, что смог сделать её счастливой. И тогда его позвал Кэп. И он согласился. Лаура предупредила его, чтобы он не ввязывался в это, что это уже была не его битва. Но он никогда не мог держаться в стороне, и он был довольно уверен, что у него была причина, делающая эту битву его битвой.  
  
Клинт знал, что люди скажут, что он последовал за Кэпом лишь по дружбе. Но дело в том, что причина была не только в дружбе; с такой мотивацией он мог присоединиться и к Тони. Тони, который начал присылать научные игрушки и эксперименты Лиле и Куперу. Тони, который прислал Нейту целый набор мягких игрушек-Мстителей. Тони, который…  
  
Но когда Клинт прочитал Договор, то увидел там так много моментов, которые тревожили его. У него до сих пор были кошмары от того, что он сделал, когда Локи захватил его разум. Он думал о мертвых агентах на Хэликэрриере, о гражданских в Нью-Йорке, которые погибли в битве. В Договоре не было пунктов о контроле над разумом. Если бы этот Договор действовал во время битвы за Нью-Йорк, Клинт бы застрял в таком месте, как Рафт, уже очень давно. Он не понимал, как Тони мог поддерживать что-то подобное. Как он мог поддерживать учреждения, над которыми раньше любил насмехаться и которым не доверял.  
  
Но опять же, Тони также не пришлось убивать мужчин и женщин, которых он считал друзьями, во время падения Щ.И.Т.а. Клинт слышал, как он рвал и метал из-за такого использования его техники в «Озарении», но он делал это из своей безопасной башни. Единственные агенты Щ.И.Т.а, которых Тони знал, были хорошими, теми, которые не собирались захватить мир. Может, поэтому он не понимал?  
  
Его мысли прервала рука на плече, но не та, которую он ожидал. У Наташи всегда было какое-то чутье на Клинта и проблемы, но рука на его плече была больше, сильнее, привыкшая бросать щит.  
  
\- Клинт? – спросил Стив, в его голосе явно слышалась тревога, которая была видна и на его лице. – Что случилось?  
  
\- Т’Чалла привёз мне подарок из Большого Яблока, - сказал Клинт, показывая Стиву бумаги.  
  
Лицо Стива всё больше вытягивалось от удивления, чем дальше он читал.  
  
\- Она может так сделать? – спросил он. – Тебя там даже нет.  
  
\- По закону, может. Это для того, чтобы партнёры в браке могли двигаться дальше, когда их бросает бродяга, - объяснил Клинт. – Чтобы они могли дальше жить своей жизнью.  
  
Стив сел рядом с ним и положил бумаги на кофейный стол.  
  
\- Мне так жаль, - сказал он. – Это моя вина.  
  
Клинт хмыкнул.  
  
\- Нет, Стив, это всё я. Я не был обязан вмешиваться, но вмешался. Следуя за тобой, да, но твоя привлекательность - не единственная причина, - он слегка рассмеялся и криво улыбнулся. – Договор был неудачным набором правил, и мы не имели права голоса. Мы позволили Россу поиметь нас. Тони позволил Россу поиметь нас.  
  
\- Не думаю, что он этого хотел, - сказал Стив. – Тони говорил что-то о поправках после того, как его подпишут. Что мы должны быть в деле, если хотим, чтобы нас услышали. Но кто знает, позволил ли бы Росс это? Я имею в виду, я не согласен быть под влиянием никакой международной организации. У них есть свои интересы, и у них не всегда на уме настоящие интересы людей. Но Тони, казалось, думал, что он сможет справиться с этим. Справиться с ними.  
  
\- Ага, но может нам стоило позволить Тони попробовать, - сказал Клинт. – Я не верю, что он попытался бы навредить нам, не на самом деле. Даже в Лейпциге, ты должен признать, что он и оставшиеся с ним не пытались убить нас, они лишь пытались остановить нас. Именно мы били на поражение. Я имею в виду, черт, ты осознаешь, как легко было бы Скотту убить одного из них, когда он стал большим? Мы позволили миссии значить больше, чем наши друзья.  
  
Он увидел, как Стив замер, и лицо его побледнело.  
  
\- Не только в Лейпциге, - прошептал он.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Клинт, чувствуя, как тревога зарождается в животе.  
  
\- В Сибири, я рассказывал, что мы дрались, - сказал Стив. – В конце, даже тогда, я не думаю, что он пытался убить нас. Один выстрел лучом из реактора на груди уничтожил бы любого из нас. Но тогда Баки сбил его с ног, и он был передо мной на спине. Я поднял щит и почувствовал такой соблазн просто опустить его ему на шею. Закончить это всё. Моя единственная мысль была о защите Баки.  
  
Клинт не смог спрятать ужас, отразившийся на его лице.  
  
\- Стив…  
  
\- Даже когда он только увидел видео, где Баки убивает его родителей, Тони бил не в полную силу. А я почти… - Стив не выдержал, его плечи начали трястись от тихих всхлипов.  
  
Клинт не мог вымолвить ни слова. Всё было настолько хреново, что может, ничего и нельзя было уже сказать. Он почувствовал облегчение, когда рука, которую он ждал, опустилась ему на плечо. Он поднял глаза, надеясь на теплоту и сочувствие. Всё, что он увидел, - это грусть.  
  
\- Вам обоим стоит это увидеть, - сказала Наташа, вручая Клинту планшет с выведенным на экран видео. Стив наклонился к нему, и Клинт нажал на воспроизведение.


	3. Ни флага перемирия, ни плача сожаления

_Кому: starkandsnark@mit.edu_  
  
От: sciencebro4lyfe@gmail.com  
  
Честно скажу, я никогда никем не гордился больше, чем тобой. Зелёный Великан прыгает от радости. Он передаёт тебе, что «Железяка любимчик Халка». Если ты хочешь что-то особенное из Азии, самое время сказать мне. Халк и я нуждаемся в шаурме.  
  
Б.   
  
  
Тони проигнорировал репортёров, кричащих, чтобы получить цитату, читая последнее сообщение от Брюса. Стоило признать, некоторые отдельные моменты его мести были специально предназначены для его большого зелёного друга. Да, часть из них была колкими высказывания по поводу прячущихся в Ваканде, но именно Россу был нанесён главный удар.   
  
  
Днём ранее:  
  
\- Мне это не нравится, - сказал Роуди, осматривая делегатов ООН с недоверием.  
  
\- Роуди, расслабься, - ответил Тони, поправляя запонки. – Охрана здесь почти приличная. Я буду в порядке.  
  
\- Я согласен с полковником Роудсом, - сказал Вижн, разглядывая помещение. – Служба охраны ООН не очень помогла в Вене. Что заставляет Вас думать, что здесь они справятся лучше?  
  
\- Ну, во-первых, у них не было Пятницы, которая следила бы за всем, - сказал Тони.  
  
\- Спасибо за доверие, босс, - встряла Пятница.  
  
\- Конечно, дорогая. Во-вторых, насколько я знаю, больше скитающихся Зимних Солдат, чтобы подставить их, не осталось, - сказал Тони, глядя на делегата от Швеции, которая неловко помахала ему. Тони подумал, что она выглядит знакомой, но ему всегда нравились высокие и светловолосые.  
  
\- Что-то ещё? – хмыкнув, спросил Роуди.  
  
\- И наконец, давайте вспомним, что с костюмом или без, я – Железный человек.  
  
*****  
  
Когда Тони вышел на подиум, он обращался к делегатам 111 оставшихся подписантов Соковийского Договора. С инцидента с Земо, некоторые государства отказались от подписания, некоторые заметили, что согласны с действиями Капитана Америки, а некоторые не столько соглашались с ним, сколько не соглашались с методами реакции на его действия.  
  
Последние несколько дней они провели, слушая, как комиссия по расследованию, возглавляемая Эвереттом Россом, давала отчет об инциденте. Тони проверил, никаких родственных связей с Госсекретарём, так что этот Росс, наверное, был просто бесполезный, но не злой.  
  
Тони слушал с всё возрастающим неверием все сказки, которые наплёл Росс и его сообщники. Он предчувствовал, что так всё и будет, даже до того, как зашел в помещение – трудно было найти правду, когда большую часть основных участников даже не спрашивали.  
  
Не желая никому верить, лишь двум мужчинам, стоящим справа и слева от него, Тони занимался своим собственным «расследованием». Тот факт, что он был в неведении о смерти своих родителей, заставил его внимательней просмотреть информацию, выложенную Наташей из Щ.И.Т.а. К тому же, ему удалось достать остатки информации из лагеря Лехай, и теперь она была на его личных серверах. Он нашел некоторые интересные факты, которые могли бы изменить его подход ко всей ситуации с Договором изначально.  
  
И теперь пришло время поделиться результатами своего расследования.  
  
\- Леди и джентльмены, высокоуважаемые делегаты и представители прессы. Я здесь, чтобы представить больше информации о рождении Договора, злоупотреблении им и нарушении его по отношению к событиям в Вене и Лейпциге.  
  
\- Я узнал, годы назад, в пещере в Афганистане, что мы все должны отвечать за свои деяния. Ошибки случаются, без сомнений, но очень часто они происходят потому, что мы не достаточно бдительны или попадаем в ситуацию, не имея необходимой информации о ней. Я признаю, что Договор был такой ошибкой для меня.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не поймите мои слова неправильно: я все ещё абсолютно верю в необходимость ответственности тех, кто обладает такой силой, как мой костюм и сыворотка суперсолдата в крови Капитана Америки. Многое требуется от тех, кому дано многое. Нет, проблемы, на мой взгляд, приходят из незащищенности Договора от манипуляций теми, у которых защита людей во всём мире не входит в их интересы.  
  
\- Изначально я надеялся вовлечь обе стороны. Оригинальный Договор должен был быть лишь трамплином для окончательного документа. С нашей стороны, после событий в Соковии, Йоханнесбурге и Лагосе, я считал, что Мстителям нужно было время и помощь Договора для восстановление веры общества в нас, а не продолжение действий, как и раньше, по своему усмотрению, без учета мнений других. Со стороны государств-членов, я надеялся, что вы воспользуетесь возможностью узнать Мстителей и самостоятельно судить, стоит ли давать нам возможность принимать решения. Я рассматривал Договор как подросток смотрит на водительское удостоверение обучаемого – когда мы доказали бы, что достойны вашего доверия, то смогли бы работать с минимальным контролем.  
  
\- Конечно же, было несогласие внутри Мстителей. Были те, кто отказались идти на компромисс, из-за преданности или наивности. Некоторые из моих бывших товарищей по команде были просто слишком упрямы и недоверчивы, чтобы просто выслушать меня. Но я не жалею, что поддержал ответственность. Последующие события лишь показали мне, кто и что достойно моего внимания и усилий.  
  
\- Однако, они не были полностью не правы. Я узнал, что некоторые стороны этого Договора искали для себе группу бойцовских собак на поводке, как способ легализировать их демонстрацию силы, не думая о людях.  
  
Тони остановился, чтобы глотнуть воды и позволить присутствующим осознать сказанное им.  
  
\- Чтобы это сработало, мы должны действовать добросовестно и с общей целью. И наша единственная цель должна заключаться в защите невинных от намеренного и косвенного вреда. Договор, если он останется в какой-либо форме, должен предоставить правовые рамки, которые смогут защитить всех, признавая совершенные ошибки и ища пути для уменьшения риска для людей.  
  
\- С этим основополагающим принципом, я считаю, что у меня нет другого выбора, как сделать два заявления.  
  
\- Первое, с этого момента, я объявляю не только о своей отставке, но и об отставке полковника Джеймса Роудса и существа, известного как Вижн. Мы не можем и не будем работать в действующих правовых рамках, которые были искажены с целью лишить свободы без надлежащей процедуры тех, кто действовал для защиты граждан так, как они считали добросовестным. Если случится немыслимое, и Земля снова окажется под нападением мстительных инопланетян, мы будем там, но мы больше не будем ставить себя и свою свободу под угрозу от мелочных тиранов, жаждущих отомстить, манипулируя при этом добрыми намерениями других.  
  
\- Если делегаты пожелают внести поправки в Договор, которые отразят более умеренный подход, мы все будем рады вернутся к нему в будущем. Но в его нынешнем варианте, с такими методами введения в силу, которые не были детально разъяснены в момент подписания, он не жизнеспособен.  
  
\- Второе, у меня есть информация о замешанности некоторых сторон в ситуации, которую я хотел бы представить.  
  
Тони подождал, пока Вижн вручит ему копии документов, которые они подготовили. Не желая доверять это задание даже Мисс Арбогаст, Тони потащил Роуди и Вижена в Kinko’s в 3 часа утра, чтобы распечатать, скопировать и сверить документы. Пацан за прилавком готов был запостить фото невероятного трио в Instagram, но Тони отстегнул ему пачку налички, чтобы он хотя бы подождал до того, как закончится выступление в ООН. Теперь Вижн исполнял роль помощника учителя, раздавая конспекты комнате, полной делегатов.  
  
\- В своих руках вы держите документацию и доказательства того, что Госсекретарь США Таддеус Росс действовал в своих собственных интересах и в интересах других лиц в создании и исполнении Соковийского Договора. Начиная с его связи с Сенатором Стерном, известным членом Гидры, в попытках забрать из моего владения броню Железного человека. Также, его раньше неизвестное участие в обстоятельствах, которые привели к происшествию с Брюсом Беннером и созданием Халка, а также доказательство того, что Росс ложно обвинил Беннера за инциденты, которые случились в Харлеме, Нью-Йорк. Действия, которые, включая проведение экспериментов на людях, поместили бы Росса в камеру рядом с героями, за которыми он охотился.  
  
Помещение взорвалось шумом. Росс выглядел так, будто его хватит удар.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, заметьте, что копия этого была отослана каждому большому СМИ в мире. Не спешите и прочитайте. Очень увлекательно.  
  
На этом Тони ушел с подиума, Роуди и Вижн заняли места по обе стороны от него. Не так давно, он ушел бы, бросив жест мира и пустив воздушный поцелуй. Но того Тони больше не было. И этот лишь пристально смотрел вперёд и ждал, осмелится ли кто-то встать у него на пути.


	4. Осада продолжалась всю ночь

Днем позже, Тони сидел перед толпой журналистов, читая электронное сообщение от Брюса. Похоже, ему стоило привести вторую лабораторию в рабочее состояние, прежде чем его бро вернется в Нью-Йорк. Он положил свой телефон на стол и наконец обратил внимание на представителей прессы.

\- Итак, я предполагаю, Вы здесь, чтобы поговорить о новом Stark Phone, - сказал он, усмехаясь им. Прозвучали тихие смешки, но в основном они не сводили с него глаз, как большие белые акулы, ищущие свой обед.

\- Шучу. Теперь я установлю несколько правил. Любой, кто не будет их придерживаться, будет выведен из помещения, и ему будет запрещено посещать любые мероприятия от Старк Индастриз в будущем, ясно? – они закивали головами, некоторые охотно, а некоторые с явной неуверенностью.

\- Первое правило: в ту же минуту, как кто-то из вас пресечет грань хорошего тона в отношении к полковнику Роудсу или Вижну, вас тут не будет. Второе правило: я не буду отвечать на любые вопросы, касающиеся моих родителей или слухов вокруг их смерти. Это в прошлом, и не имеет никакого смысла это обсуждать сегодня. И третье правило: серьёзно, я просто отвечаю на очевидный вопрос сразу. Я не знаю, где мои бывшие товарищи по команде. Я не знаю, залегли они на дно как группа или они все по отдельности. Я не знаю, и откровенно говоря, мне плевать. Мстителей больше не существует. И для меня, они умерли на взлетной полосе в Германии, вместе с планами о работе с кем-либо, кроме двух мужчин, которые сидят возле меня. А теперь, давайте начнём.

*****

Стив уронил планшет на кофейный столик. Любые надежды на то, что Тони воспользуется маленьким телефоном, который он отослал ему, исчезли. Окончательность в голосе его бывшего товарища по команде сломала что-то глубоко внутри него. Вместе с комментариями Тони на собрании в ООН, было очевидно, что у него больше нет никакого желания идти на компромисс или искать мирное решение между ними. Это была даже не злость, на самом деле. Это было холодное равнодушие, и оно заставляло Стива чувствовать себя так, будто он снова был во льдах.

Клинт встал и побрёл из комнаты, Наташа последовала сразу за ним. Стив остался, пристально глядя на изображение на планшете. Тони был худее. Жестче. Его маски были на месте. Их Тони, который часами был в мастерской, пытаясь обезопасить их, который разработал места для сидения повыше для Клинта, который построил балетную студию для Наташи, который уверялся, что у Стива есть усиленные груши для битья, больше не было. Вместо него был мужчина на экране. Сдержанный. Жесткий. Осторожный. А их Тони, оберегающий, немного засранец, саркастичный и потрясающий Тони не умер в Лейпциге.

Нет.

Стив убил его в бункере в Сибири щитом, который отец Тони дал ему.

*****

Ванда пыталась закрыть свой разум от своих товарищей, но это становилось всё труднее. Тихий покой дворца в Ваканде, похоже, лишь усиливал их мысли, когда они страдали по поводу сложившейся ситуации. Так что самая младшая из Мстителей взяла себе за привычку гулять в саду снаружи, как можно дальше от людей.

Люди Т’чаллы были настолько обходительны, как требовалось от них, исполняя все желания и потребности беглецов. Но всегда была аура, если не прямой враждебности, то прохладного осуждения. Она спросила об этом Сэма, размышляя, потому ли это, что она светлокожая чужестранка, и это заставляло их избегать её. Он лишь закатил глаза.

\- Нет. Эти люди не какие-то дикари из глуши, которые никогда не видели раньше белого дьявола, - сказал он с хорошо заметным раздражением. – Может, тебе не стоит забывать, что именно они потеряли семьи и друзей в Лагосе. Откровенно говоря, лишь эдикт Т’чаллы удерживает их от того, чтобы вышвырнуть нас отсюда.

Она помнила, что сказал Вижн о своем желании, чтобы люди видели её такой, какой видит он. Ванда скучала по его тихому присутствию и доброте. Она помнила выражение его лица, когда она пробила им несколько этажей на базе Мстителей. И он всё равно попытался защитить её и позаботиться о ней в Лейпциге.

Может, она и заслуживала, чтобы мир смотрел на неё так, как смотрел сейчас. Если вспомнить ещё и жертвы от её ошибок, то может, она и была монстром, которого видел мир. Стив так не думал, но он был неизменно наивен по отношению к людям. Как он пережил войну и не потерял это качество, оставалось загадкой.

Ванда нашла лавочку в уютном месте, возле усыпанного розовым цветением дерева, с качающимися на ветру ветвями. Она запрокинула голову к солнцу и наслаждалась его теплом на лице, пытаясь утихомирить мысли в голове. Хорошо, что ей это теперь удавалось лучше, потому что иначе она бы не заметила тёмных мыслей, предшествующих удару, который свалил её на землю.

Она взглянула вверх и увидела высокую, сильную Вакандскую женщину, стоящую над ней. Это была одна из Дора Милаж, но Ванда её не узнавала.

\- Убийца, - выплюнула женщина с неприкрытой ненавистью на лице. – Ведьма, ты сидишь здесь, отдыхая, даже не думая о разрушениях, которые вызвала.

\- Нет, я…

\- Ты и твои друзья околдовали нашего короля, - продолжила женщина. – И теперь он приютил тех, кто убил его людей, в богатстве.

Она подняла свой посох для ещё одного удара, но её остановила рука на запястье.

\- Достаточно, Накия, - сказал Т’чалла, на его лице отражались злость и грусть.

\- Никогда не будет достаточно, пока не будет отплаты, - сказала женщина, Накия. – Кровавые деньги Старка не вернут мне моего брата.

\- Нанесение вреда нашему гостю – также этого не сделает, - сказал Т’чалла. Он встал между Накией и Вандой.

\- Ты слаб и околдован, - сказала Накия, выдергивая руку из хватки своего короля. – Ты не заслуживаешь трон.

\- И всё же, я твой король, - сказал Т’чалла. Вся его поза изменилась. Было видно по положению его плеч, перераспределении веса и устойчивости ног: он был не жертвой, он был хищником.

\- Если ты будешь продолжать прятать их, у меня нет короля, - сказала Накия. Она отвернулась и ушла.

Плечи Т’чаллы расслабились, но он все ещё был напряжен и готов к действиям. Он обернулся к Ванде и подал ей руку, помогая ей подняться. Они оба сели на лавку.

\- Приношу свои извинения, Мисс Максимофф, - сказал он. – Накия более благоразумна, чем поддаваться эмоциям и нападать на наших гостей. Этого больше не повторится.

\- Нет, она имеет право ненавидеть меня, - сказала Ванда. – Это была моя вина.

\- Вы совершили ошибку, - сказал Т’чалла. – Они случаются. И это была ошибка в контроле над силами, не в намерении, в этот раз.

\- В этот раз?

\- Когда ошибки происходят из волевого намерения, темноты духа, - это те ошибки, за которые искупление должно быть больше всего. Вы чувствуете себя виноватой за Соковию и Йоханнесбург, разве нет? И это другая вина, не правда ли?

\- Соковия, да. Если бы я не помогла Альтрону…

\- Вы работали, чтобы отплатить за это, конечно. Вы сражались за Мстителей, когда к этому пришло, - сказал Т’чалла.

\- Да, но я не сделала ничего в Йоханнесбурге, - запротестовала Ванда. – Беннер…

\- Вы толкнули Беннера, существо с невообразимой разрушительной силой, - с укором поправил её Т’чалла. – Что Вы думали произойдёт?

\- Я…

\- Это те ошибки, над искуплением которых Вам стоит работать больше всего, - сказал Т’чалла. – Те, которые Вы совершили с широко открытыми глазами.

\- Была причина, почему мой отец поддерживал Договор, - продолжил Т’чалла. – Он верил, что мы в ответе за свои действия. Что важно, чтобы самые могущественные были подвергнуты высшим стандартам, потому что их ошибки влияют на многих. Он никогда не намеревался, как и Мистер Старк, я считаю, чтобы это было наказанием. Суть была в том, чтобы убедиться, что менее сильные будут услышаны. Очень легко, с силой бога, чувствовать, что эта мощь даёт тебе какую-то мудрость, и что те, кто не имеют силы, похожи на детей, не способных делать правильный выбор в жизни. Это покровительственность, и откровенно колониальный способ мышления.

\- Но мы хотели поступить правильно! – запротестовала Ванда.

\- Это меняет результат? – спросил Т’чалла. – Вы извлекли что-то из этого опыта? Когда вы все прибыли сюда, после Рафта, я видел лишь вашу злость. Никакого сожаления, никаких размышлений. Вы все возложили ответственность на Старка и его соратников за ваше время в Рафте, но где была _ваша_ ответственность? Вы были наказаны, да. Но суть была не в наказании. В какой момент вы все оглянулись на свои действия и попытались увидеть, что _вы_ могли сделать по-другому, чтобы изменить результат? _Вы_ сделали всё, что могли, чтобы предотвратить произошедшее?

У Ванды не было ответа. Она уставилась на свои руки, перебирая кольца на пальцах.

\- Я предложил вам убежище в моей стране, и я буду придерживаться этого решения, - сказал Т’чалла, поднимаясь. – Я лишь надеюсь, что вы все воспользуетесь этим временем не только, чтобы излечиться, но и чтобы найти путь, позволяющий вам использовать ваши дары для почтения тех, кого вы, по вашим заявлениям, защищаете.

На этом, он оставил её с её внезапно очень тихими мыслями.


	5. День ушел на то, чтобы отстроить город

\- Ты хочешь запихнуть мне _что_ и _куда_? – спросил Роуди. – Это какой-то странный эвфемизм? Потому что я люблю тебя как брата. А не как, ну, брата Винчестера. Ты Джей для моего Молчаливого Боба. Гетеросексуальные партнёры навсегда.  
  
\- Ну, учитывая, что я часть этого партнёрства, то, технически, это будет Бисексуальные партнёры навсегда, - сказал Тони, управляя голограммой нервной системы Роуди. – И нет, сладкий, я не пытаюсь снять с тебя штаны. Ну, мне вроде как придется, но снять я пытаюсь экзоскелет.  
  
\- Путём…  
  
\- Использования версии экстремиса, которую Хелен и я улучшили, и позволяя ей творить её техно-магию на твоём хребте, - сказал Тони с радостной улыбкой на лице.  
  
Это было впервые, когда Роуди видел такую улыбку со времён Альтрона. Это была радость творца без страха – выражение, по которому Роуди скучал. Тони был просто великолепен, когда создавал то, что могло помочь его друзьям. Он позволял своей фантазии разгуляться так, как никогда не позволял во время разработки оружия или продукции массового производства. Но когда он делал что-то, зная, что оно будет в безопасности в ответственных руках? Он не ограничивал своего сумасшедшего гения.  
  
И эта улыбка была единственной причиной того, почему Роуди вообще думал о перспективе позволить Тони добиться своего.  
  
\- А что с огнедышащей проблемой? Я не дракон и не тот надоедливый пацан, который живёт с Ричардсом, - сказал Роуди.  
  
\- Никакого огня, обещаю, - сказал Тони, перекрестив сердце. – Но я мог бы, наверное, запрограммировать какие-нибудь офигенные способности, если ты готов экспериментировать.  
  
\- Нет, не готов, - заверил его Роуди. – Могу я об этом поговорить и с Хелен?  
  
Тони, казалось, его сомнения вообще не задевали.  
  
\- Конечно! И Брюси-душка должен объявиться совсем скоро. Он и Хелен должны переубедить тебя.  
  
\- Так мы пускаем Брюса в наш клуб? – спросил Роуди. – Ты в этом уверен? Он, может, и не брался за оружие, но ты правда думаешь, что он был бы на нашей стороне?  
  
\- Видишь, в этом и дело. Я думаю, Брюс согласился бы со многими идеями, на которых основывался Договор, - объяснил Тони. – Конечно, он бы взбеленился из-за части с Россом, но это только потому, что он очень хорошо научился распознавать попытки запудрить мозг. Но он также, как и я, хорошо осознаёт последствия своих действий.  
  
\- Я не знаю, Тони. Он сбегает, а не берет на себя ответственность, - нахмурившись, сказал Роуди. – Побег – это не ответ.  
  
\- Поверь мне, он сбегал не от ответственности, - заверил его Тони. – С его точки зрения, он уносил живую атомную бомбу с густонаселенной территории. Это его абсолютный вариант ответственности. Ты должен понимать, что Брюс, он, ну… Каждый день ежеминутно он вынужден думать об ответственности. У него не бывает отпуска. У него не бывает отдыха. Он должен быть бдителен каждую минуту, - объяснил Тони. – После Йоханнесбурга, я думал, что застану его за ещё одной попыткой покончить с собой. Он пытался раньше, я тебе говорил об этом? Зелёный великан выплюнул пулю. Так что Брюс, - он застрял. С одной стороны, он в ужасе от перспективы, что нанесет кому-то вред. С другой стороны, его большое сердце не позволит ему не помогать людям. Так что он пытается найти место, где он может быть полезен. Где он сможет отплатить за разрушения, вызванные Халком. И он думает, что такое место - как можно дальше от цивилизации.  
  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Роуди, кивая. – Думаю, я понял тебя. Однако, тогда почему он возвращается? В Нью-Йорке всё ещё полно невинных граждан.  
  
\- Потому что он начинает понимать, что Халк, возможно, не совсем такая большая угроза, как он всегда предполагал, - сказал Тони. – До Альтрона он и Наташа очень приблизились к тому, чтобы справиться с проблемой Халка. Он был полноценным членом команды, придерживался плана и спасал нас всех не один раз. Черт, однажды я обнаружил его стоящим над кучкой котят и защищающим их от падающих обломков.  
  
Роуди хмыкнул от представленной картины.  
  
\- Он так старался - они оба старались - сделать что-то хорошее. Я думаю, он наконец осознал, что это не значит, что он должен делать это сам, - сказал Тони, пожимая плечами.  
  
\- И ты доверяешь ему?  
  
\- Да. И я ему должен, - сказал Тони. – Когда я попросил его довериться мне во время создания Вижна, он мог отказаться. Черт, любой из остальных отказался бы. Но он верил, что я сделаю всё правильно. Он поверил в меня, и не дал мне повода сожалеть об этом. Он заслуживает такого же в ответ.  
  
\- О-о-о, только посмотри на себя, - сказал Роуди, усмехаясь. – Есть всё ещё сердце под этой маской крутого властного босса, которого мы видели последнее время.  
  
Тони вздохнул и одарил своего друга полной боли улыбкой.  
  
\- Оно есть. Но список приглашенных очень мал.  
  
\- Это нормально, Тони, - сказал Роуди, хлопая его по плечу. – Я и не люблю общаться со сбродом.  
  
*****  
  
Сэм знал, что никогда не стоит читать комментарии в интернете. Привычные расизм и сексизм сами по себе были довольно отталкивающими. Но были также редкие моменты, когда люди оставались предельно честны в комментариях настолько, насколько никогда не позволили бы себе в общении лицом к лицу.  
  
Т’Чалла предоставил им относительно безопасный метод выхода в интернет, обещая, что они смогут следить за тем, что происходит в мире и не волноваться, что кто-то вроде государственных кибер-шпионов отслеживает каждый их шаг. Сэм думал, что единственные, кто в данный момент могли отследить их, были Старк и его ИИ, но Старк, кажется, был полностью настроен на то, чтобы просто списать их со счетов.  
  
Он лишь хотел поднять настроение Стиву. Он искал людей, которые поддерживали Кэпа и были готовы встать на верную cторону. И конечно, такие люди здесь были, и некоторые из них были хороши: на первый взгляд нормальные, адекватные люди, которые верили, что Кэп принимает правильные решения. Но были и люди, которые поддерживали Кэпа только потому, что «никакой чертов грязный иностранец не будет указывать Капитану Америке, что ему делать». Сэм не думал, что Кэпу захочется видеть такое.  
  
Однако, он был удивлён количеству нормальных законопослушных граждан, которые поддерживали Договор. Это были люди, которые, хоть и ценили то, что Мстители защитят их, если инопланетяне или роботы-убийцы попытаются уничтожить мир, но они все ещё не хотели слепо кивать в ответ на каждое решение, которое делали Мстители.  
  
Он кликнул на твит, который привел его на форум для людей, на которых повлияли действия «супергероев». Он был рад найти целый диалог, посвященный всему хорошему, что лично он смог сделать. Одна женщина одела своего самого младшего сына в костюм Сокола, с крыльями и всем остальным. Он улыбнулся, кликнув, чтобы сохранить это в закладках.  
  
Однако, когда он вышел из того диалога, он быстро нашел раздел, о котором стоило догадаться.  
  
Джон Х. потерял свою машину в битве за Нью-Йорк. Он и его семья были в городе на десятилетие его дочери, и Халк использовал их седан, чтобы сбить одно из летающих приспособлений читаури. Страховая компания не покрывала действия больших зелёных яростных монстров, так что Джону пришлось работать сверх нормы, чтобы заработать на новую машину. Он скучал по возможности укладывать детей спать каждую ночь, но были вещи, которые просто нужно было делать.  
  
Ангела Р. работала в кофейне возле Трискелиона в Вашингтоне. Когда часть одного из хэликэрриеров упала на её место работы, она и двое других сотрудников застряли там на шесть часов, прежде чем их вытащили. Ей очень повезло, что она достаточно молода - её всё ещё покрывала страховка родителей - и она смогла позволить себе оплатить лечение посттравматического синдрома, от которого страдала после произошедшего.  
  
Дикотси Р. потерял своего отца в Йоханнесбурге. Старик был на базаре, покупал фрукты, когда началась битва между Железным человеком и Халком. Дикотси получил письмо от мистера Старка с извинениями. Ему также дали работу в команде, от Фонда Марии Старк, отправленной на отстройку многих разрушенных зданий. Однако он каждый день скучал по отцу. И он верил, что нужно что-то сделать, чтобы бессмысленных смертей больше не было.  
  
Истории продолжались и продолжались. Сэм прочитал столько, сколько смог, прежде чем закрыть вкладку. Он не мог показать это Стиву. Или Ванде. Или любому из их команды. Он задумался, видел ли их Старк. Была ли эта одна из причин, почему он решил поддерживать Договор. Если так, он никогда не показывал их им.  
  
Он вернулся назад к поисковым результатам и нашел форум ветеранов. На главной странице было фото полковника Роудса в его форме ВВС. Сэм помнил, когда встретил его впервые. Роудс был легендой ВВС, особенно среди молодых афроамериканцев. Никто не мог сказать, что он получил звание не благодаря своим заслугам, не за свою смелось. И хотя некоторые белые солдаты ворчали себе под нос о том, что быть посредником между армией и Старком никому не помешало бы, большинство думали, что иметь дело со Старком мл. - причина дать Роудсу ещё несколько звёзд.  
  
Когда Стив познакомил его с Роуди на одной из вечеринок, которые Тони устраивал в башне, стоит признать, что Сэм был немного ошеломлён. Не так как при виде Кэпа в первый раз, но похоже. Роудс имел такую спокойную ауру компетентности вокруг себя, когда говорил об опыте и преданности – идеальный пилот, и Сэм постоянно напоминал себе, что нужно стать ровнее и смотреть ему в глаза. До того момента, конечно же, когда он услышал, как Роудс кричит Старку, чтобы тот заткнулся и дал ему ещё одно пиво. И тогда напряжение просто исчезло и внезапно перед ним оказался простой и дружелюбный мужчина.  
  
Роудс взял Сэма под своё крыло, без шуток. Сэм не сказал бы, что они стали друзьями, но они обменялись многими закатываниями глаз, когда имели дело с их упрямыми лучшими друзьями. И Сэм был опустошен, когда увидел Роудса в поле в тот день, окровавленного и в сломанном костюме. Настолько опустошен, что даже не злился на Старка за тот выстрел.  
  
После чтения форумов, он действительно осознал, насколько Роудс был уважаем среди ветеранов. Первый диалог, который от просмотрел, утверждал, что именно полковник Роудс должен был управлять Мстителями изначально, а не так называемый «Капитан Америка».  
  
  
_Капитан Кэрол Дэнверс_  
  
Начну я с того, что я не оспариваю послужной список Капитана Роджерса или его навыки. Но может кто-то мне объяснить, почему лидером Мстителей был человек, который имеет меньше 10 лет опыта на службе, в то время как полковник Роудс (одаренный лидер с вдвое большим опытом и практическими знаниями дипломатии, ознакомленный с современной геополитической картиной) должен следовать за ним? Я гарантирую, что если бы Роудс был их боевым командиром, многого из произошедшего можно было бы избежать. Роджерс не похож на человека, который будет кого-то слушать, если их слова противоречат его взглядам на жизнь. Мы должны верить, что он так осведомлён в происходящем сейчас, что он магическим образом знает, что правильно, не слушая никого из мировых лидеров или представителей разведывательных организаций? Своих собственных людей? Я вас умоляю. Я многое поставила бы на то, что те, кто за ним следуют, просто поддакивают. «Конечно, Кэп, как скажешь, Кэп, ты наверняка знаешь лучше, Кэп». Тьфу!  
  
В ленте были комментарии согласных с Капитаном Дэнверс. Общее мнение было таковым, что Капитан Роджерс, хоть и является замечательным человеком, в тоже время безнадёжно наивен по отношению к миру и цепляется за устаревшую парадигму разделения компетенции между странами мира.  
  
Сэм закрыл окно браузера, он больше не мог читать. Он сказал себе, что эти люди не знают, о чем говорят. Что они не знают Стива, и каким вдохновляющим лидером он является. Но тихий голос в его голове спросил, действительно ли он достаточно ставил методы Стива под сомнение. Он так привык следовать приказам, что слепо пошёл за человеком по неоправданно жестокому и разрушительному пути?  
  
Никогда не читайте комментарии в интернете.  
  
Иногда правда ранит.


	6. Мы гуляли по его улицам после полудня

Брюс смотрел на единственное место, которое было для него домом последние десять лет. Он не оглядывался по сторонам, ожидая появления армии. Он не волновался о том, что люди узнают его и вызовут полицию. Он был дома.  
  
Конечно же, не вся семья была дома. Пока.  
  
Брюс видел выпуски новостей и знал, что всё обернулось очень печально. Но он всем сердцем надеялся, что всё поправимо. Его биологическая семья разрушилась из-за насилия и злости. Он молился, чтобы его новая семья уцелела.  
  
В лобби был новый секретарь, и она нахмурилась, когда он попросил позвать Тони. Но быстрый звонок в пентхаус изменил её неприветливое выражение на улыбку, когда она указала на личный лифт. Брюс бросил свои вещи на пол и потянулся к кнопкам, но его остановил голос:  
  
\- Не волнуйтесь, док, - послышался отдаленно знакомый ирландский акцент. – Командир в лаборатории, ждет Вас.  
  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он с неловкой улыбкой. Он ожидал спокойного голоса ДЖАРВИСа, но это было ещё одним печальным результатом их ошибок. Тем, который нельзя исправить.  
  
– Не думаю, что мы были официально представлены друг другу.  
  
\- Ах да. Я - Пятница, док, - сказал голос. – У меня теперь сомнительная прерогатива следить за тем, чтобы босс не подорвал себя. Помоги нам небо.  
  
Улыбка Брюса стала шире. Очевидно, Тони не встраивал коды такта и ограничения воли в этот ИИ.  
  
\- Я помню, насколько это трудно, - сказал он. – Но учитывая, что башня всё ещё цела, Вы, похоже, прекрасно справляетесь со своей работой.  
  
\- Спасибо, док, - ответила Пятница; он расслышал нотки гордости в её голосе. – Но должна сказать, я рада подмоге. Мне не всё под силу в виду отсутствия противопоставленных больших пальцев.  
  
\- Буду рад помочь, - сказал Брюс.  
  
Лифт остановился на этаже, где находилась лаборатория, и Брюс потянулся к своим вещам.  
  
\- Не волнуйтесь об этом, док, - остановила его Пятница. – Я дам команду одному из ботов отнести их в Вашу комнату.  
  
\- У меня всё ещё есть комната? – спросил Брюс.  
  
\- Босс никому не позволял её трогать, - ответила Пятница. – Сказал, что знает, что Вы вернетесь, когда расставите всё по местам в Вашем большом прекрасном уме. Добро пожаловать домой, кстати.  
  
Брюс почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.  
  
\- Спасибо, Пятница. Рад быть дома.  
  
***  
  
Доктор Леонард Самсон просматривал красный потрепанный блокнот. Изучая записи по поводу программы «Зимний Солдат», он с трудом удерживал свой обед в желудке. Холодная, отстраненная часть его ума была впечатлена тем, как Гидра систематически уничтожала Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса и выстраивала Зимнего Солдата вместо него, используя смесь методов, которые превратили его нервные соединения в спагетти, более извилистые, чем худшие автострады Лос-Анджелеса.  
  
Он прибыл в Ваканду из-за проникновенной просьбы Капитана Америки. И, хотя он в любом другом случае отказался бы (он лично был рад, что что-то подобное Договору было создано), той просьбе предшествовало электронное письмо от Брюса Беннера. Самсон помог Брюсу попытаться и прийти к какому-то согласию с Халком, и благодаря этому они научились немного доверять и уважать друг друга. Поэтому, когда Брюс попросил, Самсон почувствовал, что должен помочь.  
  
\- Нашли что-то полезное, доктор?  
  
Самсон обернулся и увидел Наташу Романову; она стояла в дверях кабинета, который король Т’Чалла предоставил ему.  
  
\- Я попеременно ужасаюсь и восхищаюсь тем, на что они шли, чтобы подчинить себе мистера Барнса, - сказал Самсон; он поднял красный блокнот. – Это, вполне возможно, самое страшное, что я когда-либо читал, и это не художественное произведение.  
  
Он положил блокнот на стол.  
  
\- Это бы не сработало бы на том, в ком не было какой-то версии сыворотки, - сказал он. – Физическое напряжение убило бы любого. Очевидно, когда мозг входит в криогенный сон, а потом пробуждается, определенные его функции запускаются раньше других. Этот процесс отличается от обычного сна или даже комы. Больше похоже на очень восприимчивое гипнотическое состояние. Так как они могли повторно замораживать и пробуждать мистера Барнса, они могли и манипулировать его мозгом так, как не смогли бы влиять на обычного подопытного.  
  
\- Наверное, поэтому другим Зимним Солдатам могли встраивать рефлексы только после того, как была введена определенная версия сыворотки, - заметила Наташа.  
  
Самсон кивнул.  
  
\- Конечно, их не нужно было подвергать этому так часто, потому что они итак уже служили Гидре. Однако, мистер Барнс сопротивлялся как мог.  
  
Он не произнес «бедняга», но его голос выдал его.  
  
\- Это помогает Вам понять, как действовать дальше? – спросила Наташа.  
  
\- Ну, я думаю, можем ли мы сделать что-то подобное, - сказал Самсон. – На данный момент он в криостазе. Если мы его пробудим, с правильной подготовкой, может, мы сможем начать манипулировать его мозгом так же, чтобы искоренить встроенные Гидрой импульсы.  
  
\- Но как мы можем быть уверены, что делаем всё правильно? – спросила Наташа.  
  
Самсон глубоко вздохнул.  
  
\- Ну, в этом и сложность. Вы читали о технологии "Ментально-органическая ретрограмма Тони Старка"? - спросил он.  
  
Наташа опустила голову и уставилась в пол.  
  
\- Сложность - это мягко сказано.  
  
***  
  
Что бы там не говорил Брюси-душка, Тони не превращался в затворника. Он достаточно часто выходил из башни. Он ходил в ООН, в этот подозрительный Kinko’s на 45-ой и Lexington, и…  
  
Ну, может, он и не так часто ходил куда-то. Он устал от вопросов о Капитане Мудаке и его друзьях. Он устал избегать обвинительных взглядов людей. Он просто устал.  
  
Но Брюс не хотел этого и слышать. Он, похоже, думал, что Тони нужно хоть иногда выходить на улицу. Он продолжал повторять о рахите и нарушении когнитивных функций и плесени, вталкивая Тони, Роуди и Вижна в лифт. К тому же, он сказал, что в Центральном парке есть парень, который продаёт лучший жаренный рис с беконом и кимчи. И вагончик с пончиками. Тони никогда не мог отказаться от пончиков.  
  
Он без остановки смеялся, когда Брюс вручил им всем кепки и солнцезащитные очки в отчаянной попытке скрыть их личности. Он - Тони Старк, и на нём всё хорошо смотрится, но вид Вижна в свитере-безрукавке, «маскировке» с его нескрываемой кожей наоборот делал его ещё больше заметным. Понимающая улыбка на лице Брюса дала ему понять, что Беннер этого и добивался.  
  
Они побывали у нескольких тележек с едой и нашли отдаленное место возле Замка Бельведер. Брюс взял с собой одеяло, так что они все сели на землю, позволяя себе расслабиться под легким ветерком. Это был, наверное, первый раз после Соковии, когда Тони полностью расслабился. Над ним не нависал Громовержец Росс. Алая Ведьма не сверлила его обвиняющим взглядом. Стив и Сэм не шептались скрытно о своих планах в уголке.  
  
Погода была идеальна: солнечно и ветрено, с легким намеком на летнюю жару. Так не могло быть всегда – даже сейчас он видел собирающиеся на востоке тучи. Но на данный момент было важно лишь то, что Тони был с людьми, которые понимали его лучше всех, и он ел жаренный рис с беконом и кимчи, и пончики с джемом, наслаждаясь погодой.


	7. Вернувшись с полей сражений, что я провел

Стив нашел всех в конференц-зале, они сидели в тишине. Доктор Самсон спешно что-то печатал на ноутбуке, сосредоточенно нахмурившись. Когда Стив наконец сел на противоположном конце стола, кто-то выключил свет, и Самсон поднял глаза.  
  
\- О, хорошо. Похоже, мы можем начинать, - сказал он, кликая мышкой. – Я изучал документы, относящиеся к экспериментам, которые Гидра проводила на мистере Барнсе, которые король Т’Чалла и мисс Романов смогли достать, – он демонстративно взмахнул красным дневником. – И кажется, у меня есть возможное решение проблемы.  
  
Он положил дневник и снова кликнул мышкой. Посредине стола над его поверхностью появилась голограмма человеческого мозга. Некоторые из Мстителей подпрыгнули, но те, что работали раньше с Тони, к такому уже привыкли.  
  
\- Это нормальный человеческий мозг. Или, относительно нормальный. В качестве примера я использовал мистера Лэнга, - сказал Самсон, прокручивая голограмму по кругу. Сэм и Клинт засмеялись, а Скотт выглядел обиженным. Самсон поднял взгляд.  
  
– О, я имел в виду, эм, учитывая то, что мы не знаем, как его костюм и частички Пима влияют на работу и химию мозга, - он покраснел.  
  
\- Вот, здесь, - продолжил Самсон, забывая об инциденте и приближая голограмму, - вдоль коры головного мозга, по обе стороны, находится гиппокамп. Гиппокамп жизненно необходим для формирований краткосрочных воспоминаний, и для превращения этих краткосрочных воспоминаний в долгосрочные. Самый простой пример – если вы посмотрите на мозг пациентов с Альцгеймером, вы заметите, что у них есть серьёзные повреждения гиппокампа на ранних стадиях болезни. Повреждения ткани не дают им формировать новые краткосрочные воспоминания, и это также ограничивает их доступ к долгосрочным воспоминаниям.  
  
\- Теперь, из того что я понял из документов, нейроучёные Гидры изначально пытались влиять на гиппокамп мистера Барнса, используя комбинацию из внешних стимулов и препаратов, начиная процедуру, когда он был полностью в себе и применяя болевую стимуляцию вместе с инъекциями.  
  
Стив знал, что описание происходившего будет ужасным, но чувствовал себя так, будто его стошнит. Он не был уверен, что сможет выдержать это. Он помнил, что пережил Баки на базе Гидры во время войны, и мысль, что что-то настолько более ужасное произошло с его другом, его братом, просто разбивала его.  
  
\- Они обнаружили, что могут добиться временных результатов таким образом. Он был послушным определенный период времени, но потом его личность начинала проявлять себя. Стоит заметить, что их технологии тогда не идут наравне с теми, что у нас есть сейчас, но даже они смогли увидеть, что повреждения гиппокампа излечивались. Благодаря сыворотке в его крови, он в самом деле мог восстанавливать мозговую ткань.  
  
\- Когда они изначально поместили его в криостаз, то они сделали это для того, чтобы сохранить его тело, пока они смогут исследовать больше. Они использовали десятки подопытных, пытаясь найти более эффективный метод его контролировать, тот, который бы не полагался на повреждение мозговой ткани, которая потом все равно исцелиться, и вся их работа будет бесполезной. Когда они наблюдали какой-то многообещающий результат, они выводили его из криостаза и испытывали его. В основном, ничего не получалось, и они снова возвращали его в капсулу.  
  
Все за столом не могли сдержать ужас на своих лицах. Стив поднялся, уверенный, что ему придется бежать к ближайшей уборной. Ему не стоило плотно завтракать.  
  
\- В 1988 они сделали случайное открытие. Один из технологов, Николай Сорокин, совершил ошибку. Он привел его в лабораторию слишком быстро после пробуждения. Мозг мистера Барнса всё ещё был в состоянии между стазисом и полной работоспособностью.  
  
\- Рабочее состояние человеческого мозга разное в разное время. Наш мозг во время сна работает иначе, нежели во время бодрствования. Рабочее состояние, когда мозг в коме, ещё больше отличается. Разные участки мозга «бодрствуют», так сказать.  
  
\- Гидра обнаружила, что рабочее состояние мозга, улучшенного сывороткой, который выходит из стазиса, очень необычное. И эта необычность позволила им сделать некоторые конкретные изменения в мистере Барнсе.  
  
\- Какие? – спросил Стив. Он снова сел.  
  
\- Вы хорошо понимаете компьютеры, Капитан? – спросил Самсон; Стив пожал плечами. – Это не идеальная метафора для данного случая, но так как вы не обладаете ни неврологическим, ни психиатрическим образованием, это лучшее, что я могу предложить, - сказал Самсон.  
  
\- По сути, выходя из криостаза, мозг перезагружает компьютер. Он физически восстанавливает и включает все системы, - объяснил Самсон. – Поэтому вам нужно перезагружать компьютер каждый раз, когда вы добавляете новую программу или делаете обновление операционной системы; перезагрузка изучает код и приспосабливает свою работу на основе того, что установлено в её операционном коде.  
  
\- Гидра обнаружила, что если они смогут ввести коды, пока мозг пробуждается, они смогут вручную откорректировать существующий код в мозге мистера Барнса. И когда мозг полностью проснулся, он был подготовлен ко всему, что они хотели сделать. Они, по сути, нашли рут доступ* к его мозгу, то, что у них никогда не получалось сделать с тем, у кого не было сыворотки.  
  
\- Господи, - сказал Клинт. Он встал и вышел из комнаты. Стив помнил, что из них всех, Клинт наиболее близко и не так давно сталкивался с контролем разума. Несколько комментариев Наташи о её прошлом заставляли Стива думать, что и она была с этим знакома, но у Клинта всё ещё были кошмары о том, что он совершил под контролем Локи.  
  
Наташа выглядела так, будто хотела пойти за ним, но осталась в своем кресле. Она кивнула Ванде, которая пошла искать лучника.  
  
\- Так как вы планируете это исправить? – спросил Стив.  
  
\- И вот и неловкая часть, - пробормотала Наташа, ерзая в кресле.  
  
\- Есть новая технология, которая была разработана с целью помочь тем, кто пережил травму, вернуться и просмотреть свои воспоминания, - сказал Самсон. – Она присоединяется к гиппокампу и создает связь между ним и внешним миром. Тогда пользователь может сопоставить воспоминание и внешний мир, чтобы вернуться в то воспоминание физически, чтобы найти решение.  
  
На его лице был отчетливо виден дискомфорт, и Стив моментально всё понял.  
  
\- Технология Тони, - сказал Стив.  
  
\- Да, - подтвердил Самсон. – Ментально-органическая ретрограмма или технология МОРГ.  
  
Стив чувствовал себя так, будто сейчас расплачется.  
  
\- Он так и не придумал лучшего названия для неё, - сказал он, кладя голову на стол. – Если это наш единственный вариант, тогда мы ничего не можем сделать.  
  
\- Ты не можешь знать наверняка, Стив, - сказала Наташа. – Давай я поеду и поговорю с ним. Может, я смогу убедить его уступить здравому смыслу.  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - сказал Стив. – Дело не в том, что я думаю, что он откажет. Дело в том, что я знаю, что он согласится. Он это сделает, и это будет съедать его изнутри. Он изменился, но он, кажется, идет на поправку. Снова поднимая эту тему, мы раскроем все шрамы и заставим их кровоточить. Я не могу просить его о таком.  
  
\- Стив, ты не можешь так дальше продолжать, - сказала Наташа; она подвинула свое кресло ближе к нему и взяла его за руку. – Ты блуждаешь здесь, и я не могу понять, о ком ты скорбишь, – о Баки или о Старке. Это съедает тебя заживо, и мы умираем, лишь наблюдая за этим. Ты тоже заслуживаешь душевного покоя.  
  
Стив не был уверен, что именно покоя он заслуживал.  
  
Самсон прочистил горло.  
  
\- Позвольте мне поговорить с Брюсом, разведать обстановку, так сказать. Я навещу его в Нью-Йорке, и всё разузнаю, может, Тони научит меня пользоваться этой технологией. Нам не обязательно говорить, для чего она.  
  
\- Нет, - сказал Стив, вкладывая весь свой оставшийся командный тон в голос. – Я не буду обманывать его или врать ему снова. Я уже это достаточно сделал.  
  
\- Стив…  
  
\- Нет, Наташа. Если вы с Самсоном хотите с ним поговорить, то хоть мне это и не нравится, я не буду вас останавливать. Но вы должны сказать ему правду, - оборвал её Стив, его глаза наполнялись слезами. – Я не могу снова врать ему.  
  
На долгие минуты в комнате повисла тишина. Наконец, он услышал, как Наташа вздохнула.  
  
– Хорошо. Мы скажем ему правду. Когда вы будете готовы, чтобы ехать, док? – спросила она.  
  
– Через час, думаю, - ответил Самсон.  
  
– Ваше Высочество? Мы можем у вас одолжить средство передвижения? – спросила она, оборачиваясь к молчавшему до этого момента королю.  
  
– Я также отправлюсь с вами, - сказал Т’Чалла. – Не знаю, помогу ли я, но у меня есть свои дела в ООН.  
  
– Хорошо. Джентльмены, собирайтесь. Отправляемся через час.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * рут (суперпользователь) - это специальный аккаунт в UNIX-подобных системах с идентификатором (UID, User IDentifier) 0, владелец которого имеет право на выполнение всех без исключения операций.


	8. Я узнал стены, что однажды возвёл

Тони заменил знак Мстителей своим логотипом «Старк». Ей стоило этого ожидать, но от увиденного её охватило ужасное чувство, будто от удара в солнечное сплетение.  
  
Когда Самсон связался с Брюсом, они, к своему удивлению, узнали, что тот уже спокойно устроился в башне, снова принявшись за работу в своей лаборатории. Он согласился встретиться с Самсоном в обед, чтобы обсудить его наблюдения по поводу Зимнего солдата, но даже не заикнулся о приглашении в свою лабораторию. Так что Наташа сидела с Самсоном и Т’Чаллой в одной из машин короля, ожидая, когда Брюс выйдет из здания.  
  
Доктор появился через несколько минут. Он поправил свои очки и начал оглядываться, пока не заметил машину. Он быстро перешел дорогу и кивнул водителю, который открыл для него дверь. Брюс забрался на заднее сидение и, если и был удивлен, когда увидел Наташу и Т’Чаллу, то не показал этого.  
  
\- Брюс! – сказал Самсон, протягивая руку. – Спасибо большое, что согласился встретиться.  
  
\- Леонард, - ответил Брюс, пожимая руку Самсону. – Не знаю как я могу помочь, но я готов тебя выслушать, - его голос был отстраненно вежливым.  
  
\- Конечно, конечно, - сказал Самсон, кивая. – Думаю, я смогу объяснить. Если кто-то и знает, как работать со вторыми, злобными личностями у них в голове, - так это ты.  
  
Брюс нахмурился, на его лице проявилось недовольство. Самсон, похоже, понял, что обидел его, поэтому сразу продолжил говорить.  
  
\- Прости. Я знаю, что ты работал над тем, чтобы контролировать его, - сказал Самсон.  
  
\- Это не контроль, - сказал Брюс. – Ситуация не улучшилась пока я не перестал пытаться контролировать его. И откровенно говоря, если ты это так понимаешь, то, может, говорить тебе нужно не со мной.  
  
Наташа внутренне скривилась. Самсон не сумел этого скрыть. Т’Чалла закатил глаза и взял переговоры на себя.  
  
\- Доктор Беннер, думаю, доктор Самсон пытается сказать, что Вы лучше нас всех понимаете сложность решения проблемы двух личностей в одном теле. Вы, похоже, сумели успешно работать с Халком, направив обе Ваши личности на добро. Мы будем очень благодарны, если Вы поделитесь своими знаниями, чтобы помочь сержанту Барнсу сделать то же, - сказал Т’Чалла.  
  
\- Вы всегда так дипломатичны, Ваше Высочество, - сказал Брюс с ироничной улыбкой, которая не отражалась в глазах.  
  
\- В этом случае просто немного более тактичен, - ответил Т’Чалла улыбаясь.  
  
\- Так всё, что вам нужно, - это мои мысли? – спросил Брюс. – Больше ничего?  
  
\- Ну, - начал было Самсон. – Нам нужна Ваша помощь в более щекотливом вопросе.  
  
\- Щекотливом? – переспросил Брюс.  
  
\- Мы бы хотели, чтобы ты сыграл роль посредника с Тони, - сказала Наташа. – Его технология может стать ключем в помощи Барнсу.  
  
Она не будет врать Брюсу.  
  
Брюс рассмеялся. И он не останавливался несколько минут.  
  
\- Вы же осознаёте, что вы все предали Тони, да? – спросил он. – Ты бросила его после того, как заверила, что на его стороне и согласна с ним. Кэп и его дружок избили его почти до смерти. Вы, Ваше Высочество, - насмешливо произнёс Брюс, - Вы оставили его умирать в Сибири. Если бы Вижн не нашел его…  
  
\- Брюс, - начала было Наташа.  
  
\- Вы просите, чтобы он разворошил свои раны, которые только начали заживать, чтобы он помог человеку, который задушил его мать, и он видел это, - сказал Брюс. – Просто чтобы помочь другу Стива. Стива, который и вовсе не очень-то был другом Тони.  
  
\- Баки не виноват. Он не контролировал себя, - сказала Наташа, убеждая и молчаливо умоляя Брюса понять.  
  
\- Я знаю, что такое быть лицом к лицу с человеком, который убил твою мать, - сказал Брюс; его голос стал ровным и спокойным. – А потом быть вынужденным помогать ему, хоть это последнее, что ты хотел бы делать. Я не собираюсь подвергать Тони подобному. Я не буду пользоваться его виной и фиговой самооценкой, чтобы помочь вам. И мне жаль, что вы думали, что я на такое пойду, - он открыл дверь и вышел на обочину.  
  
\- Брюс, пожалуйста, - взмолилась Наташа.  
  
\- Нет. Вы все так охотно обвинили его во всём. Вы повесили на него вину за Альтрона, когда я к этому был причастен не меньше. Стив напал на него по одному слову той ведьмы, которая влезла в наши головы, даже не давая ему шанса объяснить, что он делал. Вы все обвинили его за Договор, и вы все должно быть просто глупы, если не видели, что к этому всё шло годами. Но Тони всегда виноват, правда? – Брюс вцепился в дверь и выглядел так, будто едва сдерживает рык.  
  
\- Но как только вам что-то понадобилось, - вы тут как тут. У вас уже есть богатый папочка, который содержит вас, - сказал он, указывая на Т’Чаллу, - так что вам не нужны его деньги. Но вам всё ещё нужны его технологии. Нет. Просто нет.  
  
Наташа наблюдала, как его глаза наполнились зеленью, которая слегка распространилась на кожу.  
  
\- Мне жаль, Брюс, - сказала она. Ей правда не хотелось его злить.  
  
\- Это не я заслуживаю извинений больше всего, агент Романов, - сказал Брюс. На этом он развернулся и ушел.  
  
* * *  
  
Тони видел, как зелень пробежалась по коже Брюса, когда он вошел на кухню.  
  
\- Что случилось, сникердудль?* - спросил он. – Я очень надеюсь, что мне не нужно менять дату на календаре «Дни с последнего превращения в Халка».  
  
Брюс скривился и взял чайник. Он наполнил его и поставил на плиту, выставляя высокую температуру, а затем свалился в кресло напротив Тони и уронил голову на стол.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, сладкий. Расскажи мне, - призвал он, потянувшись, чтобы погладить кудрявые волосы Брюса. – Я так понимаю, это имеет отношение к твоей обеденной встрече с кошкой и женщиной-пауком.  
  
Голова Брюса резко поднялась.  
  
\- Ты знал…  
  
Тони закатил глаза.  
  
\- Брюси, конечно же я знал.  
  
\- Ты не зол на меня? – спросил Брюс внезапно тихим и неуверенным голосом.  
  
\- Брюс, я тебя прошу. Я не Капитан-сама-строгость. Расхождение во взглядах разрешено. Мне не должны нравится твои друзья, и я не должен с ними соглашаться, и я не имею права указывать тебе не встречаться с ними. Я не твой босс. Я твой научный бро? – последнее было сказано с натянутой улыбкой. – Я думал, ты знаешь. Всё, что я прошу, - это быть честным по этому поводу, - улыбка пропала с его лица. Честности было не так много среди Мстителей. Тони не будет проходить через это снова, даже ради Брюса.  
  
Брюс вздохнул.  
  
\- Прости. Я просто… Просьба поступила от Леонарда Самсона. Я знал, что они хотели спросить о Баки, но я думал, что они просто хотели обсудить меня и Другого парня.  
  
Тони кивнул.  
  
\- Но они хотели, чтобы ты подмазался ко мне ради технологии МОРГ, - сказал он, – чтобы решить их проблему с Зимним Солдатом.  
  
\- Ага, - сказал Брюс.  
  
\- Имеет смысл, - сказал Тони. – Она была создана, чтобы помочь мне справиться с травмирующими воспоминания, и у этого парня их наверняка полно.  
  
\- Как ты можешь так спокойно об этом говорить? - спросил Брюс.  
  
Тони видел, как он стискивает челюсть.  
  
\- Расслабься, бубочка, - сказал Тони. – Вот в чем дело. Смотря издалека, я понимаю, что Барнс не виноват. И если бы Роджерс объяснил мне это хотя бы в начале всей этой драмы, я может и смог бы переварить всё и не потерял бы самообладание. Тот дурдом в Сибири? Можно было его, если и не избежать, то по крайней мере смягчить, если бы он был честен.  
  
\- Но он не был. И с моей стороны, я признаю, что действовал в порыве злости. Может, если бы я не использовал МОРГ на последние мои воспоминания о маме, если бы это всё не было так свежо в моей памяти, я смог бы выбросить это из головы. Но всё получилось не так. И Земо, ну, тот мудак, был гениален. Он нас всех раскусил. Он знал, какие карты вытащить, чтобы мы все развалились как домик без опоры.  
  
\- Тони, ты не сделал ничего неправильного, - настоял Брюс.  
  
\- Это даже не близко к правде, - признал Тони. Он часто страдал самоанализом. Он видел большую картину, но иногда терялся в ней.  
  
\- Я мог бы сделать больше, чтобы объяснить, насколько люди боятся нас, - продолжил Тони. – Я думал, я смогу их защитить от всего неприятного с той стороны. Но у меня не очень хороший опыт в защите людей.  
  
Хэппи в больнице. Падение Пеппер. Хэлликериеры Озарения. Соковия. Падение Роуди. Список становился всё больше и кровавее.  
  
\- Фигня, - сказал Брюс. – Полная фигня. Это слова Говарда. Это слова Стива. Это слова Наташи, - он встал и подошел ближе к Тони.  
  
\- Восемь миллионов людей. Ты защитил их, когда отправил ту боеголовку в портал, - сказал Брюс. – Сколько людей ты спас, избавившись от А.И.М.? Стейна?  
  
\- Да, но не стоит забывать мою роль в создании этих проблем, - сказал Тони. – Ну, кроме Читаури. Это всё проблемы с папочкой у Локи.  
  
\- Тони, люди отвечают за свои собственные поступки. Просто потому, что ты переживаешь неудачу, профессиональную или личную, не значит, что у тебя нет выбора, как с ней справиться. Если бы каждый человек, который пережил трагедию, использовал её как предлог для становления злодеем, для них бы в мире места не хватило, - сказал Брюс.  
  
\- Я это знаю, - сказал Тони, вздыхая. – Но Брюси, это не значит, что я освобожден от ответственности. В этом и была суть Договора - помочь нам взять на себя ответственность за наши действия. Заставить нас найти лучший путь. Заставить нас действительно задуматься о случайных жертвах и взять ответственность за них, а не просто назвать их вынужденной ценой за наши действия. Когда ты начинаешь так думать, ты перестаешь быть хорошим парнем.  
  
\- Но нельзя позволять страху подкашивать себя, - сказал Брюс. – И ты не можешь погрязнуть в вине.  
  
Чайник засвистел, и Брюс поднялся.  
  
\- Я не грязну, - огрызнулся Тони. – Я разбираюсь с тем, что я натворил. Пытаюсь не натворить это снова.  
  
\- Я знаю, Тони, - сказал Брюс, положив руку на плечо Тони. – Но есть вещи, которые ты мог изменить, и которые были вне твоего влияния. Признай свои ошибки, но дай и другим взять ответственность за их ошибки. Видит бог, их хватит на всех.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * сникердудль (англ.: snickerdoodle) - вид печенья, который готовится из масла, сахара, муки и корицы


	9. Я был вынужден остановиться из страха

– Как всё прошло? – спросил Клинт, когда Наташа ссутулившись зашла в комнату. Она устало опустилась на диван и откинула голову на спинку.

– Ну, нам не стоило волноваться о необходимости врать Тони, – сказала она.

– О?

– Ага, у него есть большой злой зеленый защитник, который очень недоволен нами сейчас, – объяснила Наташа. – Я даже не видела Старка.

– Брюс вернулся в башню? – спросил Клинт. Они знали, что он уже в Нью-Йорке, но, учитывая всё произошедшее, не были уверены, что они с Тони смогут достичь согласия по поводу Договора.

– Да, он там. И он совсем не доволен тем, что произошло в его отсутствие, – ответила Наташа. – Я могу у тебя кое-что спросить?

– Всегда, – сказал Клинт, обхватывая её рукой за плечи и притягивая к себе.

– Как ты думаешь, почему Стив так охотно поверил Ванде и так же охотно поверил во всё худшее в Тони? – спросила она. – Брюс сказал, что Стив напал на него лишь из-за слов Ванды.

Это был трудный вопрос. Клинт был тогда в здании, но присоединился к разговору позже.

– Тони в тот момент здравым рассудком не блистал, – осторожно ответил он. – Он создал Альтрона и никому из нас не сказал.

– Не совсем так, – сказала Наташа. – Брюс тоже в этом участвовал. Эти двое – умнейшие люди на планете, и Тони был уверен в том, что что-то ещё должно случиться. Я имею в виду, теоретически, Альтрон должен был стать лишь следующим уровнем после ДЖАРВИСа и Железного Легиона. Это камень разума на самом деле всё испортил.

– Справедливости ради, мы этого тогда не знали, – заметил Клинт.

– Это правда, но Тони прикрывал наши спины годами, – сказала Наташа. – Почему мы забыли о презумпции невиновности? Особенно учитывая то, что Ванда играла с нашими разумами.

Клинт напрягся. Он знал, что Ванда сделала несколько плохих решений, но она пыталась стать лучше.

– Она просто ребёнок, Нат.

– Она достаточно взрослая, чтобы Стив брал её на миссии, – отбросила этот аргумент Наташа. – И она была достаточно взрослой, чтобы чувствовать себя вправе убеждать Стива не верить его товарищу по команде и при этом суметь заставить его ей поверить. Почему она, чёрт возьми, вообще решила, что так много знает о Тони?

Их прервал шум возле двери. Молодая девушка, о которой и говорили, выглядела терзаемой чем-то, когда вошла в комнату.

– В Соковии, когда вы все напали на базу Штрукера. Я увидела его мысли тогда, – сказала она, садясь на кушетку.

Наташа выпрямилась.

– Увидела или повлияла на него? – спросила она.

Ванда сжалась.

– И то, и то, – сказала она. – Прежде чем он взял посох, я увидела его страхи и усилила их.

– Какие страхи? – спросил Клинт. Вечно присутствующее нехорошее предчувствие только усилилось.

– Он… – Ванда замешкалась.

– Какие. Страхи, – повторила Наташа голосом, не дающим возможности промолчать.

– Он боится того, что грядёт. Что вас будет недостаточно, – сказала Ванда. – То, что он увидел в портале в Нью-Йорке преследует его, – она отвела глаза.

– Я знаю это, – сказала Наташа. – Но это не всё.

Молчаливое «продолжай» повисло в воздухе.

– В итоге он увидел вас всех мертвыми. И Стив…

– Не заставляй меня спрашивать снова, – прорычала Наташа.

– Стив сказал ему, что он сделал недостаточно. Что это была его вина, – тихо ответила Ванда.

Наташа поднялась и начала мерить комнату шагами.

– Итак, человек с самым большим комплексом вины в мире переживает видение, где его друг и лидер говорит ему, что он сделал недостаточно. Что он может сделать больше. И он пытается сделать больше, и мы все виним его за случившееся, – она остановилась и опустила голову. – Господи. Знали бы мы это тогда.

– Почему Тони не рассказал нам? – спросил Клинт. – Как мы могли узнать? Тони большой мальчик.

– Я тебя прошу, – хмыкнула Наташа. – Как бы мы отреагировали? Когда Тор схватил его за горло, мы все просто сидели и прекрасно давали понять, насколько мы виним его. Всё, что он сказал бы в тот момент, воспринималось бы как отговорки, и, хоть Тони изредка и может объясниться, он никогда не оправдывается.

– Мне жаль, – сказала Ванда. Клинт сочувствовал ей, но ей правда не стоило так долго скрывать это. Он знал, что у неё всё ещё оставалась злость на Тони, но даже он признавал, что она была довольно неоправдана. Он должен был заметить, что было что-то ещё. Соколиный глаз. Ага. Точно.

– Я знаю, – сказала Наташа, раздраженно вздыхая. – Но как кое-кто сказал мне недавно, это не я заслуживаю извинения.

* * *

Кристос Панагопулус тяжело работал каждый день на мистера Старка, сортируя почту, которая приходила ему и его друзьям. Однако большинство писем сейчас приходило людям, которые не были друзьями мистера Старка. Письма и посылки мистеру Старку, полковнику Роудсу, доктору Беннеру и тому красно-зелёному парню передавались охране для проверки, а затем направлялись наверх. Остальные проверяли, классифицировали и относили на склад. Он не был уверен, зачем охрана хранила их, но предполагал, что так было легче находить сумасшедших.

Раньше, когда они все были в башне, большинство, что он видел на сканере, были письма или рисунки, сделанные детьми, которые восхищались командой героев. Посылки всегда требовали особого внимания, больше, чем просто осмотр на порошковые вещества. Всегда были случайности. Капитан Роджерс довольно много получал печенья, приготовленного дамами постарше, которые были еще маленькими девочками, когда он впервые поднял свой щит. Он и мистер Старк также получали достаточно личных вещей от дам. Кристос был благодарен провидению, что это не ему приходилось избавляться от такого.

Но в основном это были обычные вещи. Было достаточно злых писем, конечно, но раньше, большинство людей были рады, что команда существует. Но после того как злой робот попытался уничтожить мир, почта изменилась. И работа вместе с ней.

Теперь он был одет в средства индивидуальной защиты, чтобы сортировать почту. У него был красный комбинезон, перчатки и респиратор, на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так. Каждое письмо и посылка проходили сканирование, чтобы удостовериться, что внутри нет ничего опасного. Было меньше ярко раскрашенных рисунков и больше наполненных ненавистью писем, но Кристос надеялся, что люди со временем вспомнят, сколько хорошего сделал мистер Старк. Он не заслуживал их злости, учитывая, что это Капитан и его друзья хотели просто делать то, что они пожелают. Кристос был предан своему боссу, и будет предан до конца своей жизни.

Груз сегодня был относительно небольшой. В понедельник обычно было больше, так как собиралась вся почта за выходные. Но сегодня было только два пакета писем и около двадцати посылок. Кристос свалил пакеты на конвейер и пропустил их через сканер, ища вещи типа рицина или антракса. Когда это всё прошло проверку, он подвёз посылки к сканеру и начал пропускать их по одной.

Похоже, мистер Старк получил булочки к чаю от дамы из Куинс, Мэй Паркер. Печенье полковнику Роудсу. И посылка Капитану Роджерсу. Что бы это ни было выглядело как…

Стоп, почему оно тикает?


	10. Наступая на мины, что когда-то заложил...

Срочно! Экстренные новости от WHIH из Манхеттена, где здание Старк Индастриз пошатнулось от взрыва. Хотя само здание всё ещё стоит, можно заметить, что огонь распространился на этажи выше. Экстренные службы Нью-Йорка уже на месте происшествия, и нам сообщили, что Национальна гвардия также была отправлена туда, учитывая природу инцидента и его цели. На данный момент неизвестно, был ли Тони Старк и его друзья в здании, но по нашим данным – это возможно. Передаю слово Каре Мэттерс, находящейся на месте происшествия.

**Текущие события > Армия в новостях> Стоит ли действующим военнослужащим быть частью команд супергероев**

Маркус Адамс.

Форт Полк (одна из военных без армии США).

Лисвиль, Луизиана.

«О Боже! В Башне Старка был взрыв! Кто-нибудь знает, были ли полковник Роудс и мистер Старк внутри?»

 

 

 «Наконец это Мстительное Отребье получило по заслугам!»

 

«Сидя в Центральном Парке, услышал громкий «Бум!». Сирены звучат в направлении Башни Старка».

 

«Подтверждено, что Железный человек зашел на нижние этажи».

 

Стив сидел и в ужасе смотрел на экран. Он наблюдал, как Тони и Вижн заходят на нижние этажи, скорее всего занимаясь поисками и спасением пострадавших. Роуди летал вокруг здания, следя за его устойчивостью. Дым валил из их бывшего дома, и полиция с пожарными едва справлялись с удерживанием очевидцев на безопасном расстоянии.

Стив задумался над тем, кто мог бы сделать подобное. Кто ненавидел Тони настолько сильно, чтобы убить так много невинных людей?

Но опять же, может, они нацеливались не на Тони.

 

Конец первой части.


End file.
